The Daddy Chronicles: Enter Sasuke Uchiha
by Addicted-to-the-Madness
Summary: Short Drabbles about Sasuke's life as a father.
1. Chapter 1

Yo. Some reason they keep they keep coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But one can't dream can't they?... Can't they..?...Can't they?

/

**Preparing to be a father: A paint filled Day**

Sasuke blinked again and for the second time in ten minutes he had questioned his eyesight. Sure in his family cataract ran in his family for generations but he was sure that didn't set in until his fifty's... he was only twenty six. He could've sworn he just saw a orange and black blur. Weird.

"Sasuke! stop mimicking Kakashi and get your ass moving!" someone shouted from the other room. Obsidian eyes looked to his right and sure enough his guardian was they slouching with his infamous orange book in hand. A black eyebrow twitched when he heard a all too familiar depraved giggle come from the older man.

How dare Naruto compare him to _him! _By God! he ever turned as perverted as Kakashi Naruto would surely sever his balls, and let's face it. He needed his balls... very much indeed.

"Sasuke!" with a sigh he pushed himself off of the hallway railing and walked slowly towards a room that was fumigated with paint. His pitch black eyes looked at the four walls of room which were painted a baby blue with yellow ducks, cloud, and suns printed on them. A small smile creeped onto his face. Cute.

He had just arrived home from a meeting and was imediently put off when he saw his guardian (who he kicked out) in his living room sitting, crossed legged and reading a _'Very educational book about the human body and its inner working with the mind' _Sasuke quickly deduced that to a simple four lettered word.

Smut.

The definition of smut to many people is obscene or lascivious talk, writing, or pictures. That was the definition of normal people. But alas. Kakashi was as normal as a cat barking and fish drowning.

To Kakashi, smut was the way of the world. A way to explain to young people about sex without actually explaining. The written and more descriptive version of porn. It showed you how to hump, bump and be kinky.

Sasuke shook his head. No wonder he usually found him on the couch and all twitchy. Serious case of blue balls. Ouch.

"Is something wrong with the room Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked as he stopped mid stroke. Blue eyes looked from where he was painting the window still and he coked a blonde eyebrow. "Yea S'uke something wrong?" Naruto asked in his modified version of Sasuke's name.

"No. I was just thinking about something." His eyes wandered again and he allowed a smile to swim its way on his lips. "Its atually to my liking" he said as he crossed the room from the doorway and over to blond man. He wrapped his hands around the swollen bump that was his spouse's belly.

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke took librity to rub his always relaxed him, so he guessed that some little person in there liked it. Sasuke nibbled on his ear lobe which caused the blond to squirm. "Sasuke" he mumbled as he leaned back into the broad frame of his husband who chuckled slightly.

Both raven and blond heads turned when they heard something akin to a child's whine but only think it was much deeper and manlier. Ah. Kakashi. Sasuke nudged his husband to walked as curiousity took over his mind. Naruto who was just as curious shuffled along and yet again made Sasuke wonder if his vision really was disintegrating quicker than it should be.

Naruto nodded in contentment as he stepped outside of the newly finished baby room. He sent a very amused smirk towards his darker counterpart who glared at him. Earlier when Kakashi had skirted off with a flushed and kicking Iruka over his shoulder with a last remark of_ 'I'm gonna try a new technique! Ja kiddies!' _Both Sasuke and Naruto had taken up the job to finished setting up the baby room. Well Sasuke had taken to finishing up the room since Naruto had dozed off for the remainder of the day.

Naruto giggled as he flicked a dried piece of paint from Sasuke's neck. Apparently his husband and the paint brush had gotten into a fight. When Naruto had first seen his husband he nearly bowled over laughing and had to sit quickly. Sasuke looked like he had been shot with blue, white, and yellow paint balls. Poor soul had paint even in his ears. How? Naruto would never know since the raven kept tight lipped. But he did have to admit the room looked beautiful.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when his blond turned to face him with a small grin on his face. "Thank you S'uke" he muttered into Sasuke's shoulder. Even if he was a walking bucket of paint Naruto embraced him in a hug as best as he could with his stomach. He let out a sigh of happiness when he felt arms return the embrace. "For what dobe?" he heard him ask.

"For ya know... finishing up the nursery and stuff" Naruto said even though his voice was muffled from Sasuke's shoulder.

The midnight haired man snorted. "Dobe, unless you conceived them alone then you have no need to thank me. I was doing my job and besides seeing you dribble was much cuter than waking you up" Sasuke teased which earned him a pout.

"I do not dribble!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke chuckled before burying his head in golden locks. "We have a pillow in our bedroom to prove it dobe." Naruto huffed "Fine then smart ass! tomorrow you're coming shopping with me and the girls"

Sasuke's brain engine pulled a fast brake on him. The girls. The girls... The _Girls_!

Sasukes translation of girls: Soul eating, loud mouth, inflated chested demons who suck the life out of men.

The last time he checked he was a man! No way. Uh uh! No sirey! He would put his foot down! By everything bitter and black everyone knew who was the real man in his relationship and Naruto would just have to take no for an answer and thats that!

"Naruto I have to a very important meeting tomorrow" Sasuke tried to reason but a blank look from his husband said it all. _'You come or I'll sic Tsuande-baachan on you' Sasuke_ sighed before nodding. God he now knew how Shikamaru felt and he couldn't help saying his friend's popular phase.

"Troublesome..."

Some where Shikamaru sneezed. His eyes shifted before looking up at his ceiling "Somebody troublesome is talking about me...sigh... troublesome people..."

/

Enjoy it? If so and if not then please leave me a comment/review. Wanna know how i can improve. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. Heres a next one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't in reality but in my mind me and Masashi Kishimoto-sama share him!

/

**Almost a father: Scream filled Days**

When Naruto had woken him up at 4:34 in the morning Sasuke tried to go back to sleep. But when he found himself on the ground and a whimpering blond on the bed he imediently jumped into action. What could he say? He was in auto pilot since half of his brained his taken a trip far far away.

Within twenty seven minutes which were filled with screams of pain and car abuse compliments of Naruto's feet and hands he was rushing through the sliding doors with the huffing and puffing blond in his arms. He wasn't even two steps in the hospital when big breasts blocked his view.

Now at 7:55 in the morning he was holding his spouse's hand as the blond scraemed occationally. Tsunade had told them that he still had to dialate a few more centimetres. Since Naruto was male and the birth process was going to be happen how it happened they had to obey the laws of the universe. What goes in must come out.

Or as Kakashi warned then in his own words. _"If Sasuke's gun goes in and little whit Sasuke go in farther then mini Sasuke's and Naruto will come out the same way!"_

God forbid that man gave the birds and the bees talk. Children minds would currupt faster than global warming.

Sasuke had long since called the rest of the gang. Which included Iruka and Kakashi, the girls and the guys who were dragged along by the girls. Sasuke rubbed the tight and strectched stomach gently trying to sooth the little imps as Naruto dubbed them when he started to feel pain. Amazing how he could go from 'My cute lil babies' to 'Pain induced pale skin Imps!'

The raven haired man ahd wondered why he was implied as a problem judging from the pale skin comment but imediently realized when his brain came back refreshed from the tropics. Takes two to tango.

Sasuke watched as Naruto bit through a clump of ice like it was jelly before a loud screamed ripped through the room causing an already skittish Iruka to leaned down and placed a kiss along Naruto sweat filled face. As much as he was excited he was also guilt ridden. Because of him the blond was now sounding like he was being tortured.

As if god heard him and wanted to ride him of his guilt, Tsunade walked in through the door followed by two nurses which one of them ushered out a protesting Iruka. Sasuke watched as Kakashi held onto the brunet and whispered something in his ear which calmed him.

Obsidian eyes shifted to the huffing blond on the bed before turning to the big bosumed woman who was slipping on sterilized gloves. The two nurses had elevated Naruto legs and held onto them in a firm but gentle grip as Tsunade peered down under the maternity hospital gown. A sound of approval reached ears and he heard the command to push before he went numb.

Pushing...

Tsunade had told Naruto to push...

His babies were coming...He was almost a Father!

A bone crushing squeeze on his hand nearly sent the strong Uchiha to his knees. Good Mother of Nuts!

At 11:02 Sasuke stumbled out of the hospital room with an unintelligent look on his face. Suddenly a cracked laugh escaped the raven haired man's lips. The people in the waiting room looked at each other uncertainly. Okay... can somebody say Coo-Coo?

Different eyes looked up again when the door opened up once more before hazel eyes took one look at the giggling Uchiha. Many eyebrow rose and looked at the woman silently asking for an answer.

Tsunade rolled her eyes before shoving her hands in the pockets of her doctor coat. "He's on pain relievers" she said casually with a shrug. The people in the waiting room chuckled nervously before filing out to get something to eat or sitting back in their seats since Tsunade informed them that Naruto out like a light and the brats were getting checked over.

Sasuke was not amused. Not even one bit. Sure the pain had been unbearable. Sure he was crying abit by being manhandled by his pregnant husband and sure he felt some bones in his hand cracked. But that was no reason to freaking drug him god dammit!

According to Neji he looked like a bumbling, nonsensical drugged madman with the way he way just their sitting two seats apart from everyone on each side as he grinned and giggled while mumbling something about babies and bones crushing. For a whole hour. An hour of his life wasted as he viewed the inner working of a mental patient. That god-damed big breasted man-woman would pay!

"Cheer up baka" Naruto said softly still drained from the delivery as he watched his husband frowned with a far away look in his eyes. In both of his black haired lovers arms snuggled into two different coloured blackets were two pale skinned babies who had small tuffs of black hair on their nearly bald head.

Naruto had pouted at the fact that they were blond but when he had been given on he imediently went up an emotional roller coaster. To Sasuke it was the mood swings episode all over again.

When everyone had came in either held or stood an arms length away from the babies both two happy fathers were left in the room. Everything was quiet but it was comfortable. Sasuke glanced at his blond husband and wondered how long he would stay silent.

"Ne...Sasuke?"

Ah. The silence was broken. If anything happened to his company Sasuke could be a fortune teller.

"Hm?" Sasuke grunted out.

"How about naming Kakashi as the twins god parents alongside Iruka?" Naruto asked and tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes looking at his spouse.

Suddenly Sasuke prefered the silence...

"Over my drug induced body!"

/

Enjoy it? Sorry if its too boring. Anyway leave me a review to tell me what you think. 'Kay?


	3. Chapter 3

Yo. Another lil drabble at ya. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Its sad...So sad...Naruto isn't mines!... -bows and smiles- Thank you! Thank you!

/

**Who's The Best Daddy?: Trick and Change**

Naruto groaned as he rolled over out of the bed and landed on his feet clumsily. God he tierd... he suddenly knew why TenTen was complaining every day about lazy assed bastards who do nothing but sleep.

He knew quite well because he had his own in the bed sleeping! The dark haired bastard hadn't made any move to get out of bed but he did move to wake _him_! as if the whole birthing process wasn't stressful enough.

Blue eyes narrowed. The Uchiha would suffer from artartic balls for a whole month or his name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto. That'd teach the prick to ignore his own child. Naruto smirked darkly. Oh yes... that would do just nicely.

His tanned hand reached for the switch once he stepped through the door and continued towards the kicking newborn. Thankfully the other one was still down from the last feeding. An eye twitch as Naruto realized something. The little wrinkle skinned imps were already taking after their other father. They already had the ability to drown out as Sasuke called 'the loud annoyence' of others. Well bang him twice and call him dolly.

With a huff Naruto carefully and gently lifted the crying infant into his arms dispite his mood and reached for the warm bottle that he had placed in hot water before he went back to bed. Some how after two weeks he had gotten into a routine. His blue eyes shined even though he was tierd as he watched a little pink tinted mouth greedily latch onto the bottle nipple. Even if the twins were quickly becoming an exhausting couple he couldn't help but feel butterfies in his stomach everytime he held them.

Who would ever had thought that something so... so beautiful could have been created and birthed from someone like him... Naruto blinked down at the small being in his arms and said small being stared back at him with wide dark blue eyes that changed colour due to light shifting. Either they were blue like his or dark like Sasuke's.

Soon enough the bottle was empty and Naruto shifted the small child onto his shoulder where he had the burping cloth. After a few pats and rubs he heard a rather large burp come from the baby. A laugh came forth as he shifted the child again. "Why aren't you a noisy little thing" Naruto teased and placed the dozed off child back into the crib next to his sister. For a few minutes Naruto stood there with and just looked at the two sleeping twins. Small and fragile. When he had first saw them and Tsunade offered him to hold his babies he shook his head furiously. The first thought in his head was "_Their going to break_"

But after persuasion and prodding after he woke up from Sasuke and Tsunade he gave him and shakily took his daughter in his arms. It was as if when he held them part of thei soul entered his when a shiver ran through his body. He remembered tearing up before he and Sasuke's traded the babies. The same thing happened with the next.

With a smile he traced back his steps and switched off the lights. Behind him the figures on the wall glowed a bright yellow before shifting through other colours. Glow in the dark paint ons. Pure genious.

/

A black eye cracked open when he heard the distant sound of someone talking. By the sound of it the person was on the phone. He shifted over to his other side and found Naruto's spot empty. A pale hand reached out and felt the rumpled covers. It was cold. That ment that the blond was up for a while then. He glanced at the clock on the dressing table. 7:15 am. It was painstakely early.

"I know right? all the friggin bastard does is sleep, sleep and sleep. He got up three times in the two weeks that they've been home. _Three_ friggin times! I however have been up every night- changing, feeding and burping the little wide eyes screamers while he sleeps like sleeping beauty. Yea... I know!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was Naruto talking about him?

"TenTen-chan when i had first heard about Neji i thought that you were just exaggerating but now i see what you mean about the children liking one parent the most... Hahaha! Taruchi does? Haha! thats sucked for Neji huh? I didn't know that babies were so smart as to pee on the parent that they don't like! Wow i guess that they got his brains eh?

Sasuke imediently woke up fully. Favourite parent? and what was that about babies peeing on the least favourite?

... No no no! I didn't mean that you didn't have any brains TenTen-chan! Its just that well- its Neji here, the guy graduated with honers while he handled five extra curicular activities!... yea i know"

Sure Sasuke was a grown man. Sure he had a high I.Q. And sure he ran a company. But he was also a Uchiha and weather or not it was his spouse or enemy, anyone that stood in his was of being the ebst was a rival. A loud cry echoed through the hallway and in an instand Sasuke was out of bed and striding down the hall to the nursery. No way in hell was he going to loose to his idiotic husband for their childrens love. He knew that he himself was being idiotic but!

...He was not risking getting pee on his business suite. Or on him in general at all.

Blue eyes watched as his husband tried to pull a Yellow Flash as he practically ran/walk down the hallway and towards the twins nursery room. With a smirk he turned back to the silent female on the other line.

"It worked like a charm TenTen-chan. Thanks for the neat trick" Naruto said to the brown haired woman on the next line. "Now i can get some well deserved sleep"

TenTen laughed and nodded even though the blond man on the line couldn't see her _"No problem Naruto! If it worked on Neji of course it would've worked on Sasuke. You know how stiff they are outside of the bedroom. Their like little robots. In order to make them do or obey a command you just gotta find the right switch."_

Naruto laughed loudly on the next side. "I agree with ya TenTen-chan. Thanks again for the trick" Naruto said and hung up after her responce before heading to the bedroom to get snuggly with his bed.

TenTen hummed before placing the phone down on the reciever and then exited the room tottaly ignoring a stiff Neji who was sitting on the couch- news paper forgotten with half of it on the floor and cup of coffee going cold on the table.

Neji had never felt so...used.

/

Another one finshed! Lol. I imagined Neji as a little chibi figure with wide white eyes and with a sign in Japanese saying USED! as snow blew around him. Lol. Review if you liked/hated/disliked/loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo. Another one at ya! Enjoy!

Word of the day: Odd!

Disclaimer: I thought that pre-schools taught children how to share. Apparently Masashi-sama missed out!

Warning: A lil shower scene.

/

**Daddy Time: Part One**

"No"

"But Sasuke!"

"No Naruto"

"I'll only be gone for-"

"Do i have to speak in the other three languages that I'm fluent in dobe to make you understand the meaning of No?" Sasuke snapped as he tried to focus on the news paper that was sitting in his hand.

On the other side of the table Naruto rolled his eyes and placed two bowls of cooled boneless fish with flavoured dumplings and orange juice on each Baby stand. The twins eyed their blond father before looking at their dark haired one before digging into the breakfast.

Naruto ruffled the now three year olds hair before sitting down back in his seat to tuck into his own.

Sasuke looked up from the sports collum of the newspaper and glanced at his silent husband before he mentally sighed as any thoughts of sex ran away leaving behind a cloud of dusk that oddly said 'Sucker'.

...Now that was odd. Seems like the idiot's idotic thoughts were finally taking effect.

Sasuke stared at his husband who seemed to think that attacking him in the shower, pinning him against said shower wall before man handling his... little man, wasn't in any form of sexual harrasment. The brunet was sure that by all the Rights of Human Beings _what_ Naruto was doing to him was just that.

What an odd sence of De-ja-vu...

Sasuke's face flushed when Naruto began to pump him. Even though Sasuke was the dominant one in the relationship the blond had his rare moments.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip to keep in a startled cry when teeth suddenly latched onto his perked nipple. "N-Naruto.. what on earth are you do-ahh!"

Naruto smirked as he watched puffs of breath escape his husband's mouth while two of his fingers explored the tight hole they were currently lodged into. Naruto chuckled against his husband's ear huskily. He hadn't dominated Sasuke since he got pregnant and even though the frigid bastard wouldn't admit it he loved his manlyness-ness!

"Ne... Sasuke..." Naruto murmered softly.

Sasuke gave a small grunt when Naruto plundged his fingers deeper in.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked as he bit on a lobe. Sasuke whimpered to a pitch that was almost unhearable.

"Then you know what you gotta say first before I fuck you into the wall and maybe if Im up to it... the matress ... would you like that...?" Naruto's blue eyes locked with blurry lust filled obsidian ones before a smirk crawled on his lips.

Sasuke was lost and god was he horny! Even though his blond spouse carried the twins and recieved most of the fucking he was in no way... less manly than when they were in highschool. Ah yes... those were the days when _he_ was the fuckie and Naruto the fucker.

Wet black locks flew water into the air as Sasuke nodded his head far to quickly at the suggestion.

"So you agree to watching the twins while me and the girls take a two week vacation?" Naruto asked as he now finger fucked his partner. God he loved this ass...

Sasuke moaned loudly when he felt Naruto ease in "Yes! yes! now stop stalling!"

Later on Sasuke would reflect that he in some way ataully _begged_.

"As you wish Sas-_uke_"

Sasuke opened his mouth to snap at the blond but it seemed that his brain only could remember the words 'Oooh and Ahhh'.

_... Traitor ..._

The twins looked at their father with a curious expression on their faces. Currently their dark haired father was walking very funny and his face expression was even funnier.

Sasuke looked over to the giggling toddlers who he knew were laughing at his pain. _'Right... the little brats had to have _his_ sence of humor when it came to pain'_ Sasuke glowered at the already made breakfast on the stove.

He would get the bumbling idiot back if it was the last thing he did!

_**Dear Sasuke!**_

_**Thank you for agreeing so willing, im sure that you and the other guys will have a grand time with the imps. Now remember that Keichi and Yuuri often wake up at four am if you put them to bed before nine so watch it. Also...**_

_**I'll be sure to mention to TenTen-chan and the others what a total screamer you are! **_

_**Have a good time Sas-uke and i'll see you in two weeks!**_

_**Ja!**_

_**Ps: You ass was amazing.**_

_**Pss: You can't kill me because of multiple reasons!**_

He was an Uchiha! he could make it happen! Husband or not!

Keichi and Yuuri looked at each other before giggling madly again at their Papa's funny faces.

/

Ah... sweet love...

Thanks for the reviews ya'll!


End file.
